


Warm Mornings

by Dragonibbles



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonibbles/pseuds/Dragonibbles
Summary: Vol'jin and Tyrathan enjoy their mornings together when they can.





	Warm Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I found this again and this is OLD so i'm sorry if there's any weird punctuation or sentences in there.
> 
> I think I wrote this back during WoD oh wow
> 
> I'll eventually post other drabbles to add to my other fic, I just don't write as often as I would like :c

Vol’jin’s ears twitched at the sounds of the jungle coming to life. He could hear the distant shriek of parrots leaving their roosts and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees of Stranglethorn Vale. It carried in the scent of the forest, of wet soil, the salty sea, and the exotic plants that grew through the underbrush. It was still dark, but just enough light glowed in the distant horizon to signal the sun’s rising.

The troll stared out the small window from the bedroom at the inn before he felt a yawn escape his mouth. He shifted his weight on the bed he was laying on and sat up on his elbows, moving silently enough to not wake the person he shared the bed with. Vol’jin let out another yawn and turned his head towards his bed partner. The human lay on his side, his chest moving up and down slowly. Vol’jin grinned, it was the first time in a while that he had beaten Tyrathan Khort to waking up first. 

Vol’jin was glad he was able to find somewhere to spend time with the human. Booty Bay happened to be the perfect place to meet without attracting unwanted attention (especially if he paid well enough.). Of course Tyrathan had no trouble getting around the port city without attracting attention. Vol’jin, however, had to arrive disguised. One of the harder things about being Warchief was that it was harder to find time for himself without being followed by guards or other messengers from the Horde.

He shook the annoyances from his mind and continued to watch the human sleep. Vol’jin’s eyes scanned across Tyrathan’s lean body, appreciating the muscle built over time from years of experience as a soldier and as a skilled archer. There were still some bruises and bite-marks left on the hunter’s thighs, shoulders, and neck from their reunion last night. Vol’jin had a hard time holding himself back after months of not seeing each other. He let a smile form around his tusks; no wonder the human was still asleep.

Vol’jin reached out and put his hand up to the human’s face, stroking it with the back of his knuckles gently. He moved slowly towards Tyrathan, making the bed creak beneath his weight. He waited a moment to see if he had woken up the hunter before gently moving him to lie on his back. He stradddled the Tyrathan’s body and began to move his head close to the man’s face, easing his tusks around his head. He took a moment to admire Tyrathan’s sleeping face before touching his lips to the human’s lips. Vol’jin paused and then began to kiss the man completely, enticing a soft sigh from Tyrathan.

The troll smiled again and then began to grind his hips against Tyrathan’s slowly. Vol’jin watched the human closely, growing pleased as he saw a pink blush creep on to Tyrathan’s cheeks. The hunter’s lips twitched, and a soft moan escaped him. Tyrathan’s body was reacting faster than his mind could. The troll simply kept rubbing their hips together, quickening the pace only slightly. Vol’jin nuzzled his tusks against the human’s shoulders, slowly rubbing them in circles. The human groaned and opened his eyes, now starting to fully wake up. He tried to sit up, but the troll pressed one of his hands on to his chest gently, keeping him down. 

Tyrathan watched Vol’jin reach over to the nightstand, pick up a small vial of oil, and pour some of it on his palm and fingers. The troll reached between their bodies, and placed one hand over his erection, and the other between the human’s legs. Vol’jin moved one of the slick fingers against Tyrathan’s entrance, pushing the digit in slowly. Tyrathan gasped and arched his back, his fingers clutched at the sheets beneath him. He rolled his hips up, urging the troll to continue. The troll pushed his finger in further, gently moving it in and out. 

“G-good morning…” Tyrathan murmured, his breath came out in short pants as the troll continued to push his finger into him. 

Vol’jin smiled and rubbed his tusks against the man’s shoulders, “Good mornin’.” He said, his tone deep and soft.

The troll moved his mouth carefully on to the hunter’s neck, leaving light kisses over the bruises and bite-marks from last night. He shivered at the feel of Tyrathan’s breath against his skin. Vol’jin let out a soft purr and pulled his finger out. He placed his hands under the human’s hips and positioned himself properly. Tyrathan reached his arms out to wrap around Vol’jin’s neck, the troll could feel the human’s panting against his ear. The troll shivered again and began to push in gently.

The pace this time was a lot slower than last night. It wasn’t like the sex before that was rough, wild, and greedy. Vol’jin moved slowly, placing gentle kisses on the hunter’s skin and enjoying the soft moans from the man. Tyrathan nibbled on the troll’s earlobe, moving his own hips upwards and letting his hands tangle themselves in the troll’s messy hair. 

Vol’jin reached between their bodies and let his hand wrap around the hunter’s cock, enjoying the louder moans that echoed in the room now. He let his fingers run up and down Tyrathan’s cock, letting his thumb rub on the tip. 

Tyrathan shivered and more moans escaped his mouth. He buried his face into the troll’s neck, muffling the sounds a little bit. Vol’jin began to thrust in faster now, his hands worked quickly on the human, squeezing and stroking to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

The troll felt Tyrathan suddenly tense, and arch upwards, he felt the man let out a loud moan against him as he reached his orgasm first. Vol’jin growled as he felt the man grow tight around him and shook as he too reached his climax. The two of them shivered against each other, Tyrathan sighed and let his hands continue to play with the troll’s hair. Vol’jin purred at the feeling and pulled the hunter closer.

“Is this how you’re going to wake me up from now on? “ Tyrathan asked, he let out a gentle laugh.

Vol’jin gave him a thoughtful look “Hmm… maybe.” He reached down again to kiss the hunter’s shoulders, “Only if you be doing the same for me….” 

Tyrathan gave him a gentle smile; “You do realize that now I’m even more tired, especially after last night.” He traced a finger over the troll’s chest. 

“We can stay like this a little longer…” the troll trailed off, moving himself next to the human and wrapping his arms around him. 

“It’s already morning…” Tyrathan yawned, his eyes already beginning to close again. 

Vol’jin shrugged, “Sleeping in a little more won’t hurt no one.” The troll rubbed his tusks on the human again; already he could hear Tyrathan’s breath slow. He smiled and closed his eyes. 


End file.
